Cow's milk allergy affects 2.5% of infants in the first 2 years of life and about one-third retain their milk allergy or develop other food allergies during the first decade of life. The chemical hydrolysis of cow's milk proteins to small peptide fragments provides a nutritionally sound source of "hypoallergenic protein" for cow's milk allergic children. The purpose of this study is to determine whether children with documented cow's milk and other food hypersensitivities can tolerate a new amino acid-based infant formula, Neocate 1+, manufactured by Scientific Hospital Supplies.